The French Student Emissary
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Every day it was something new between us. The way she smiles at me sends a tirade of emotions, like butterflies, singing through my body. I am in awe of my Fleur. She is not only beautiful on the outside, but beautiful on the inside. She is intelligent, caring, witty, determined… stubborn… She is a kaleidoscope of everything I have ever wanted...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

A/N: I am a huge HP fan but I do believe the series could have gone differently. There's so much more of the magical world than we know. There has to be. Some things in the books have happened in the world, some have not. Obviously, the couples have changed. So, I suppose this would be an AU.

There's something about the way she walks. The way her bottom ways side to side, her sleek blonde ponytail brushing against the blue robes her school is famous for wearing. We never talk but I always look, taking in every detail her figure has to offer. I know every cloth covered curve, every tilt and movement of her body. I don't mean to sound like a stalker. She inspires something deep in my soul to do things I have not yet grasped.

She's everything an average witch wants to be; smart, sophisticated, and popular. Fleur Delacour, the most gorgeous witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts. She's an exchange student from France, an emissary of sorts. Each magical school has sent a student emissary to Hogwarts to talk about renewing the exchange programs between countries all over the world.

After the war, the governments decided to make allies with one another so we would not suffer dark wizards such as Grindelwald and Voldemort alone, as a united front, the magical worlds became one interconnected world.

There are meetings, of course, that I have led along with my fellow ambassador, Draco Malfoy but I have no finery in politics like he does. I do the rotations around the room after talks, which are boring mind you, and then I stealthily leave the scene.

This is what brought me here to the lake, to clear my thoughts and turn my obsession of Fleur around in my head.

"Bonjour, 'ermione"

I felt horror, excitement and nervousness rise in the back of my mind as my eyes widened. It couldn't be. Fleur Delacour is talking to me.

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?" I replied automatically falling on to Draco's teachings. I turned my head, knowing exactly what to expect. I knew she was beautiful, but in my thoughts, it dims. Nothing could compare to what she looks like in reality. She lowers herself down onto the grass next to me, gracefully sweeping her skirts to fall perfectly around her knees, and laughs.

"Bien! 'ermione, no need to be so polite. We 'ave been in acquaintance for months now, we must be friends, non? I have been watching you. You are not like your counterpart, Draco. I admire that. All of these- 'ow do you say?" She waved her pale hand gracefully while trying to come up with the English version of her word.

"Imbéciles?" I smacked a hand over my mouth not meaning for it to come out. To my surprise, she laughs again. Her white blonde hair glinted in the sunlight as she tossed her head back. I blushed, not knowing I was this humorous today.

"This word is correct. This whole meeting is a farce, mostly political means for our governments. The best and brightest of our world are 'ere, while our governments hash out treaties. Those people in There are all uptight and boring." She suddenly looked tired. Her blue eyes were sad and worn out. I felt sad for her, wondering what could possibly change her whole attitude.

"I would have to agree. I don't plan on going into politics. There is no point of me being around all of these people. I want to spend my days researching, doing something truly good for our world, not stand around and talk circles around others." I looked down at my hands, rubbing my fingertips together. They were stained from the black ink I used constantly, maybe there is a spell for removing or protecting against the stains. I decided mentally to look it up when I went to the library later.

"Magnifique, 'ermione! That is what I want to do after I graduate from University!" Suddenly, she lit up again, "Oh, 'ermione, there is something about you that makes me very happy. Would you like to have lunch with me in my rooms? It is starting to get warm and I would not like to end our conversation just yet."

From that moment on, we became inseparable. Fleur and Hermione, always together and never running out of things to talk about. I had never felt this close to anyone in my entire life. My infatuation with this witch grew by leaps and bounds every day. I couldn't bring myself to confessing to her, fearing I would lose my friendship with her.

"Why do you always wear those clothes, 'ermione?"

I love the sound of her voice, especially when she says my name. I sigh, turning to face the mirror in my room looking over my outfit. My hair was out of control and my baggy red shirt had seen better days, along with my faded jean shorts and sneakers. "They are comfortable. Why should I wear nice clothes when I don't look as gorgeous as you?" Fuck. I had said it. We have been close friends for months now, living and going to university together after we graduated from Hogwarts.

I could see her outraged features in the mirror as she came to stand next to me in the mirror. She was taller than be by three inches, her pale skin glowed on her gracefully thin frame, and her blue eyes were brought out by her white sundress with matching heels.

"I see nothing wrong with you! You're beautiful, 'ermione. That was one of the first things I noticed about you. I love the color of your eyes. They remind me of chocolate and all the warmth it provides when I am sad, just like your witty comments. I love the curls in your hair, especially when we are studying in the sun, each one is a different color red." She slides her hand down my cheek, capturing my chin and tilting it up to meet her eyes. "I also love how your body moves when you start to pace when you get worked up. Do you know that blue tank top you wear? It looks amazing on your tanned skin, the way to hugs to your torso and makes your breasts bounce with every step. Those damned black pajama pants help nothing. You have a cute butt and long legs, even though you are short and have more curves than I. What is wrong with your body that you do not like, mi amour?"

I gasp pulling away from her. "Fleur, you don't mean that. You couldn't possibly. I… I-" My bottom lip trembles and I turn away. I couldn't face her, knowing how I felt while she was saying these things to me.

"What, 'ermione? Are you finally going to admit you're in love with me like I am in love with you? For being the smartest witch of our generation, you can be quite the dumbest!" She grasped my arm, pulled me against her and pressed our lips together.

Every thought that was in my head before her lips touched mine, vanished into thin air. I was focused on the rhythm of her mouth on mine, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip. I gasped and pulled away. "Fleur? How did you know? I never knew." I was at a loss of words, so unlike the Hermione Granger that I was.

"I knew before we spoke. Why do you think I paraded myself in front of you all the time? Not to be hit on by Ronald, that's for sure! You were so serious and beautiful that I couldn't resist you. I had no idea what to do until you left that meeting. I saw an opportunity to get to know you. I fell in love with you that day out by the lake. I had never laughed so genuinely in my life. I knew at that moment I wanted you to be my girlfriend, my forever." She looked at me and I knew she was being truthful. Me. Hermione Granger had Fleur Delacour professing her love to me.

"Wow, I never knew. I just thought you would have never thought of me that way." I could feel my face heating up and turning red as I started to process everything she had said. "You check me out?" This was so unlike me, what has she done to be? When had I turned into a shy, unconfident witch?

"How could I not? I do love watching you parade around our apartment in just about nothing" She grinned down at my flushed face. I pressed our mouths together again, pulling her hands to settle on my waist before my hands crept up her body, one hand was on her shoulder while the other was sliding through her hair.

After a few moments, I managed to pull myself away from her. "Do you really mean it, Fleur? You love me?"

"Yes, 'ermione Granger. I love you."

* * *

I'm not quite sure if I should continue. I am also in need of a beta. I know there are a bunch of you that will read my story. But please, I need a muse and a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Life and all of her tricks claimed me but, I give to you what I have been working on. I have a beta. Thank you Meg! You've been to patient and understanding with me.

* * *

A Veela Explanation

I sighed, feeling like a mess. Fleur, my best friend and secret obsession, has been gone for an entire week. I have not accomplished much while she has been away. Of course, all of my papers and such for the week have been done but none of my personal work has been touched. I have preferred to just lay around in our apartment like dorm room.

It's been a month since the start of university, Fleur rushing back to France to her Grandmere dying from a veela disease that cannot be cured by any means except by veela magic. Fleur's family was excommunicated years ago when her Grandmere's chosen mate turned out to be a wizard. To my understanding, back then, veela and wizards did not mater.

But now, with the veela community growing smaller by the day, the veela council has encouraged veela to enter the wizarding world to find their mates. My sweet Fleur has left to go before the council to beg them to lift the ban on her family and get help for her Grandmere.

I miss the sound of her voice, mostly her teasing. I have no idea how but she has this uncanny ability to make me blush. I wonder when I will get to see her beautiful smile. Or smell her perfume.

I find that more often than not, I curl up in her bed under her soft sheets that smell exactly like her. I'm not sure how I became so needy for her attention and company. It's pathetic really; I didn't make it a day before I was wishing for her company.

The first day, I went outside. No luck. I gave up and went to crawl into her bed. The second day, I tried to take a walk around campus. I didn't make it to the terrace outside our dorm building. I turned around and climbed back into bed, wrapped myself in her comforter and did not move until the next morning for class.

The third day, I left my last class and went to the library to finish all of my assignments for the next week.

The next three days, I went to class then immediately high tailed it back to my Fleur smelling sanctuary.

Today, the seventh day, I am cocooned in her comforter. I sighed to myself before wiggling to a standing position and walked into the living room. I flopped down in the middle of the floor staring at the wall, quickly being absorbed into my thoughts again.

'I wonder what Fleur is doing right now. I hope the council will help. Fleur would be devastated if she lost her Grandmere. Ha, I need to get Fleur to start teaching me French when she gets back… Oh, Fleur…' I sank deeper into my Fleur dreamland, vaguely acknowledging the opening and closing of the front door.

Warm, familiar arms wrapped around my body, dipping into the creases of the blanket. "Oh, ma belle. What is wrong?"

And awareness stirred in me, bringing me back to reality, "Fleur?"

"Oui, who else would it be?" Her voice soothed the aching in my soul. I turned in her arms to soak in her image.

She looked weary. Her beautiful hair was limp, her eyes a weary dull blue, and her clothes were wrinkled. I have never seen Fleur look so exhausted. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her close.

"Please tell me everything worked out. How is everyone doing?"

"Grandmere is doing well. I appealed to the council that it was unfair for the current generation to mate with wizarding kind while my Grandmere was still banned and gravely in need of their magic. They sent healers immediately to her and lifted all of the bans with cases similar to her."

"I am glad but promise me something? Don't ever leave me again, Fleur. Promise me?" I felt needy again but I ignored it. I did need her more than I had ever known. She was mine, just as I was for her, if she ever claimed me.

"I promise, Hermione. I promise never to leave your side again, except for necessary reasons" Her exhausted tone had now turned into amusement. I felt life enter my body again, nearly exploding out of my body causing me to squeeze her harder and knock her to the ground.

She laughed, "Hermione! Give my old bones some rest! What would you like for dinner? Maybe something light?"

She removed herself from my grasp and wondered off into the kitchen, talking about this and that. I smiled, feeling better than I had in days. I wondered what she was cooking; maybe I should be paying attention instead of watching her hips sway and thinking about how her legs would look splayed-

I shook my head remembering the day we got together and last night when we finally told each other of our love. I mentally swooned again nearly dropping back into a daydream when a flash of gold caught my eye. I leaned in my seat to look out the window.

There was Fleur, waving and pointing towards the classroom door. I nodded before looking around; the few people that attended class today were silently working on independent work, the professor long gone. I quietly gathered my papers and hurried out of the building to meet Fleur.

"Bonjour, mon amour! I can never understand why you take that dreadful class. The professor is just awful, always assigning independent work and leaving minutes after starting the class." Fleur ranted always ranted about this one class of mine that she had opted out of taking. It wasn't necessary but it was a credit that I could sit and do my work in.

"Yes, yes. The class is just evil, where are we going?" We were walking towards the front lawn, where all the good trees are to sit under and read or maybe I could sneak a kiss from Fleur-

"A picnic, I wanted to spend time with my stubborn girlfriend," Fleur slipped her hand into mine, "I also wanted to talk about you meeting my parents soon."

I sputtered, Fleur dragging me along as I stumbled to catch my footing, "But I already met them! They hate me!"

"Oh, ma Cherie, they do not hate you. It is simply a veela thing for my mother. It-it is very hard to explain because it is a long talk." I looked up at her and say the crease on her brow; this meant something was troubling her. "Let's find a spot, oui? Maybe chat over our food?"

"Yes, of course." I felt worried, what was going on. Was she going to break up with me? What was wrong?

We soon found 'our' spot on the lawns of the university; there were no trees in the immediate vicinity, we sat on a hill where we could recline easily, looking one way at the large buildings that was our school, the other way we could see a network of streams coming off of the river.

"What is wrong?" I couldn't skirt around the issue. I needed to know now; I couldn't go on with my life without her by my side. The thought made me feel needy once again. What was this beautiful girl doing to me? Me, Hermione Granger, the independent, brightest witch of our age.

"Nothing is wrong. Just that… Oh, how do I explain?" Fleur paused and touched her finger tips together while trying to conjure her next words to her tongue. "You know how veela have mates, oui? My mother, her mother and her mother before her all had predestined mates. But me as a quarter veela, I have no predestined mate for myself. There is not much information on any veela that are less than half. A century ago, there were no veela that had any mate that was not a veela. There are no veela males, only women. Women veela were able to have children together without a male donor, the love and veela magic they shared was enough to plant a child within the womb of the carrying veela. Times have changed. The veela race is dying out; we need males now to reproduce to carry on the veela culture. I must carry on my line but I, like my foremothers, am only interested in the female gender, more importantly, you. I have never felt this way about anyone. Hermione, I love you and only you. I could not imagine my life without you."

I was shocked. I had done research on veela, read any book that I could get my hands on that even mentioned veela. Unfortunately, there were not many books on this particular race. I felt a fear creeping into the back of my mind, what if she was to find someone better suited for her than I? Is that why her family does not like me because one day she might find her mate like her foremothers?

"Are you worried that you may find someone else you may love?" I looked down at the meal in front of me. I didn't dare touch it, nausea threatened to take over my person.

"No, ma belle. There is only you that I feel a connection with." She cupped my face in her hands and looked into my eyes. I felt like I was drowning in her gaze. Her vulnerable look made my heart skip a beat.

"How do you know if you find your mate?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, nibbling on her lip before she answered. "The mating of the couple will tell the inner veela everything. The moment… a climax between bother parties happens, the veela will have the uncontrollable urge to mark her mate."

"Mark? Do you mean bite? How does the inner veela know?" This was so strange; I had never read anything about this in any of the books. My books were never wrong, but the intimacy of veela and their mates was never mentioned.

"Yes, the veela will bite her mate, binding them together forever. This life, the next and the one after, they will find each other in each lifetime. The inner veela knows only during this moment that they have met their match, the perfect person for them." She slipped her fingers between mine, rubbing her thumbs over the top of my hand soothingly.

"It's only during…" My tongue could not form the word. _Sex_. Something I had not performed in my life. I had not had the pleasure of meeting someone I found sexually attractive until I had seen Fleur for the first time. I felt small and inexperienced. What if we… and her inner veela did not find me a match for her?

"Sex. Yes, only during sex." Her lips twitched into a small smirk, "Do not worry, my inner veela very much likes your presence. Especially when you prance around in your panties and a t-shirt. She very much wants to _play_." Fleur purred the last word into my ear, lighting my body on fire.

I gasped feeling the heat creep up my chest and into my cheeks, blushing with just the thought of _playing_with Fleur… in bed, in the kitchen, on the couch. "Oh, sweet Merlin."

Her smirk grew; her bright eyes were suddenly flecked with gold. Her face grew closer and closer until her lips met mine. As she stared into my very soul, she rolled me until I was reclining on my back, Fleur kneeling between my legs.

_Oh, oh!_

Her hands were on either side of my head, my eye lids dropping to cover my sight as her body lowered on top of mine. My legs came up to cradle her and clinch her to me; I did not want her leaving me to bare this heat on my own. I wanted something. I could feel something stirring in my lower abdomen. "_Fleur…_" Her name dripped from my lips in a quiet noise. I needed her to touch me… everywhere.

"Shh, my love. Just enjoy."

* * *

How was that? I decided that this is a kind of abstract story. The stories I post in chapters are all part of the same storyline, just in a not so organized way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last one that I have managed to type up in my free time over break. Please let me know if Meg and I have missed anything. Well, here we go!

* * *

Every day it was something new between us. The way she smiles at me sends a tirade of emotions, like butterflies, singing through my body.

I am in awe of my Fleur. She is not only beautiful on the outside, but beautiful on the inside.

She is intelligent, caring, witty, determined… stubborn… She is a kaleidoscope of everything I have ever wanted but she does make me highly frustrated. Not in the good way where I want to throw her on the ground and screw her brains out; I mean the bad way where I want to throw her on the ground and beat her on the head with my wand until one of them gives.

Today happens to be one of those instances, I understand that she is very bright, amazing with curse breaking, runes, arithmacy, etc. but come on. She can't figure out a spell to cook or clean?

_Seriously?_

I sat at the table, clumped over with my head in my hands cursing under my breath, "Just one simple recipe… ruined. Working on her damned minor in Potions and can't even boil noodles."

"Hermione, love. I am sorry. I just-" Fleur started to talk but stopped when I raised my hand and shook my head.

"I love you, Fleur. I am going to shower and think about what we should do about dinner with my parents. Just wash the dishes by hand. I will be back." I got up and headed straight for the bathroom.

Automatically, I turned on the water and while waiting for the warm water. I stripped my clothes off my body. I leaned on the sink while looking into my reflection.

Why was it such a big deal to have a dinner with my parents just to tell them I was a lesbian and my best friend is my girlfriend? Why would I go through all of this trouble to make dinner, just so it could possibly be ruined by my parents freaking out and disowning me?

Who would I be then? Just Hermione? I wonder if Fleur would give me her last name? Thank goodness the magical community is way more accepting of homosexual relationships. Would mum and dad really flip out? They were cool about me being a witch and going to a magical university but what if this is the straw that breaks the camel's back?

I shook my head, clearing my rambling thoughts before climbing into the shower. The hot water cascaded over my head turning my wild curly hair into dark wet ropes clinging to my shoulders and back. As I methodically went through my bathing rituals, I went back into my mind, immersed in my thoughts.

I wonder how people would feel if they knew perfect Fleur would never make it as a housewife.

The thought made me smile and shake my head again. I felt a gentle touch at my mind, Fleur felt my change and wondered about why I had suddenly lightened up.

I showed her my thought, giggling before I turned my mind from her. I know that veela loves me but she would throw fire at me in a heartbeat for teasing her about her imperfections.

Not too much later I was dressed in jeans, knee high boots, a lace shirt with a brown belt to match my boots and my hair left down. I wandered down the hallway and was surprised to find my parents casually talking to my girlfriend. My brow crinkled as I felt an annoyance at all of the creeping around about this "secret". My parents and I have not seen much of each other since I was eleven but I still respected them. I would get over it they disowned me. It was settled.

"I am gay and in love with Fleur. Can we please go eat now?"

As a collective whole, the three turned to look at me, look at each other, then back to me.

"Of course, Hermione. Is there anywhere you two would like to go in particular?" Fleur smiled at my parents.

My father chuckled, "I do believe there is a little bistro we passed on the way to campus in town."

"We always knew you were gay, especially with those googly eyes you were always sending Fleur before you two got together. Your father and I thought about simply locking you two in a closet but you two carry your wands all the time so it seemed redundant."

(A few hours later)

I sighed to myself while I watched Fleur brush her hair in front of her vanity. I hate fighting with her but sometimes my control freakiness gets out of hand. I never mean to flip out, it just happens when things don't go as schedule. Fleur always has a was to throw a wrench into all of my perfect scheduling. She's absolutely perfect for me.

Fleur turned in her seat, crossing a slim leg to look at me and holding her brush in one hand. "What is wrong, mi amour?"

"I can't believe them!" I was still in shock that my parents had known I was a lesbian all along. All of that worrying was for naught.

"You can't believe what?" She sat the brush on the vanity, lifting an eyebrow.

"My parents! How could they have accepted me being a lesbian so fast. How could they have possibly known?" I couldn't have been that obtuse! I threw myself backwards on to the bed and rolled around, frustrated.

"How? Your parents love and adore you! They are so proud of you. You came into the magical world knowing nothing but every year, you are always at the top of your class, above the purebloods! Your best friends are successful, which only adds to your success. You also happen to have a hot and intelligent girlfriend too." She winked at me making me laugh at her cockiness.

"Ah yes, my girlfriend… Don't tell her that I'm with you tonight. She tends to get a tad jealous when I'm around a very attractive female." I giggled, covering my mouth and tugging the sheets closer to my body. I watched her walk over to the bed with a glint in her eyes.

"Let us give her something to be jealous about, oui?" Fleur purred, jerking the covers over our heads.

* * *

It's so short. I am highly disappointed in myself. Oh well. I can tell you the next chapter is currently over a thousand words :) And, it talks more about veela. Please review and give me some inspiration/ideas of what you would like to see!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was so hard for me. Fleur is way more intelligent than I am apparently. Also, French accents are –not- my thing. Just imagine the French talking accents. Have I mentioned Fleur and Hermione (and co) are all the same age? Because they are. Aaaaallllso... I NEED FEEDBACK DARNIT! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!

* * *

Fleur POV

* * *

I have been at this castle for three weeks. I first noticed her the day we arrived. She was reading a large tome that was propped up against a bowl and with a flick of her finger, the pages turned while she ate. She must be powerful to use wandless magic so carelessly. From that moment on, I knew my heart belonged to the mysterious brunette witch.

It was not soon after that I found out her name, who she was friends with and what she did in her free time. Her name is Hermione Granger. The Hogwarts emissary that we, my veela and I, have named Perfection. She was part of something called the Golden Trio; defeaters of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Her best friends being two males named Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Everyone knew who they were, they were never mentioned without being grouped together, especially in the paper.

From what I was told, Hermione Granger had no free time. She was organized right down to the very second of how much time it went from class to class, homework, studying, and eating. It never changed, it remained the same nearly every day since she started at Hogwarts. I hoped the rumors were right because my veela was pushing me to stalk her every move to find a way to speak to her and make her ours.

The next time I saw her, she was came down to dinner, glowing… smiling. I felt a strange emotion start to creep into my heart. Behind her was Draco Malfoy, the other Hogwarts Emissary. He sat at her side grinning just as wide as Hermione.

"Draco… amazing… I've never… strong-" I only heard snatches of her gushing about Malfoy before Evangeline started to whisper in my ear.

"Malfoy and Granger disappear into one of the dungeons' deserted rooms. No one knows what they do in there." Evangeline whispered.

I felt my face smooth over, void of emotion. "That's nice, why would that interest me?"

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

That's when the stalking started. I followed her between classes, breaks, after meetings… When she sat out on the grounds, I would sashay by her, mentally screaming I was there.

She always seemed so detached from everyone else when we had those stupid international student meetings. Those meetings were dull, only brightened by the need to watch her. Hermione and Malfoy were the perfect host emissaries… The perfect couple.

Every time I saw them together, my veela tried to claw to the surface to take over and snatch her up, away from the wizard. I fought my veela until she vanished into the back of my mind. I focused on her laugh, the tilt of her mouth when she smiled. Those simple things calmed my demon down enough to keep from exploding into my veela form.

Even though I was just a quarter veela, I contained a strong demon inside of me. She was just as strong as any pureblooded veela. The veela powers I had myself, without her coming out, were not strong as my magic that was passed down from my father's side of the family. I was convinced that I did not have a mate. There was no way that I could have one like my foremothers. I do not feel the chain connecting her and I that starts binding us together when I first see her. Since the moment I saw her, I have never felt more free or alive.

She had to be something special for my veela and I to fall for her at first sight. I could not bring myself to hope that she was my mate. I could not be disappointed if she was not meant for me. But then my veela would whisper; _what if she was?_

I groaned, shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts circling in my head. My veela was certainly not helping the matter any by throwing in her two cents. I ignored her and started to sashay across the front court yard that I knew Hermione and her two friends haunted.

I knew I found them when I heard a sputter. My veela slapped herself mentally knowing what would happen next.

"Fl-fleur! I-it's great to… uh… see you on this-this day of days." Ronald Weasley was the culprit. His face was the color of his hair, slowly getting darker nearly turning a purple color. He looked like he was drooling on himself. How very unpleasant.

I quickly voided all emotion on my face to hide my disgust, "'ello you three. It is very nice to see you. Please, don't let me intrud. I am merely heading to the library. Excuse me."

I ran away as slowly as I could without it looking like I was running. I didn't have the courage to talk to Hermione. Oh I was a coward! The demon inside of me was ragging at me, calling me all sorts of names and cursing me for not being able to have the courage to talk to one girl. I didn't even get to look at her.

The next time I saw her, she walked into the meeting room with her arm in Malfoy's arm. That blonde bastard. I bet he uses potion whitener in his hair to make it as blonde as it is. My hair is naturally this white blonde. I snarled feeling my veela side start to rise up to the surface.

"Fleur! What is going on with you? Your veela markings are showing through the glamour!" A hand clamped down on my arm catching my veela off guard, enough for me to take control again.

"Just give me a moment." I closed my eyes and quickly went inside of myself to fight my veela back into submission. It was not the time for passion, it was time for politics and all of the foolery that came with it.

Evangeline is staring at me when I open my eyes, "It's Hermione Granger isn't it? She's your-"

"She isn't my anything, Evangeline. Now hush and let's do this idiotic thing" I hissed. I slid around groups of people, stopping to talk to a few people and always keeping an eye on Hermione.

She spoke to everyone with that rodent guiding her around the room. She was a goddess among mortals. Hermione did not show any passion, just politeness and all the finery that comes with politics. Soon she left the room without Malfoy at her side. This was my chance to finally talk to her.

"Bonjour, 'ermione" I couldn't let her see how much I was freaking out. She looks so beautiful out here by the lake. If only I could find a way to put her beauty into words. Her eyes widened as she looked at me

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?" Her French was very, very good. I wonder who taught her or if maybe she had taught herself. She's so amazing.

I swept my skirt out from under me and sat, laughing. "Bien! 'ermione, no need to be so polite. We 'ave been in acquaintance for months now, we must be friends, non? I have been watching you. You are not like your counterpart, Draco. I admire that. All of these- 'ow do you say?" I waved my hand trying to find the word as my veela distracted me. _Play it cool_.

"Imbéciles?" She smacked her hand over her mouth and blushed. I laughed, just from her cute display of emotion.

"This word is correct. This whole meeting is a farce, mostly political means for our governments. The best and brightest of our world are 'ere, while our governments hash out treaties. Those people in there are all uptight and boring." I felt the sadness creep up on me. I hated politics. My father wanted me to go into his field and constantly pressured me to go to university to be just like him.

"I would have to agree. I don't plan on going into politics. There is no point of me being around all of these people. I want to spend my days researching, doing something truly good for our world, not stand around and talk circles around others." She looked down at her hands, rubbing her fingertips together. She looked like she was contemplating the ink stains on her fingers. I found myself liking that she had those stains on her fingers. That meant the she was very studious and likely did a lot of research, just like me.

"Magnifique, 'ermione! That is what I want to do after I graduate from University!" I couldn't let her go now. This conversation couldn't end and I didn't need my damned veela to tell me that I needed to grow a pair. "Oh, 'ermione, there is something about you that makes me very happy. Would you like to have lunch with me in my rooms? It is starting to get warm and I would not like to end our conversation just yet." Please say yes, Hermione. Please.

"Of course! Talking to you has to be the most stimulating thing that I have done today. Those meetings are so dull and lacking in good conversation. If I hear one more thing about pureblood rights, I am going to hex someone!" Her passion was refreshing and the look on her face nearly tripped me. I wonder if she knew that her magic made her hair curl and frizz when she started to get passionate.

"What difference does blood make? Nothing, in this century, we are seeing more and more powerful muggle borns but we still have old laws set up that keep them from reaching their full potential. Even people that are classified as creatures cannot hope to get a good job unless they are connected to a pureblood name." I knew this very well. I was lucky my mother found her mate in my father. He was a Delacour from an old and ancient wizarding family, without him, I would have had to face ridicule for being half Veela; a dark creature.

"It isn't fair! The only reason I would rise in the ranks of societ is because of Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived" She sounded bitter, her head turning away from me as she settled on the lounger in my room. I sat opposite of her and just watched the side of her head. "Harry has been through a lot. We all have lots parts of ourselves in the silly war that could have been managed a lot better without the archaic thinking of the purebloods in power."

When she looked back at me, I saw every emotion she was feeling. I was struck dumb and could only nod. "I'm sure you'll be the one to change the world, 'ermione."

A strange glint was in her eyes before she smiled an equally as strange smile, "I do believe I will change everything."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

So, what did you guys think? FEEDBACK! Review! If people want, I can post a timeline to match the story at the end of each chapter.


End file.
